deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Savannah Thorn
Lady/ Minister Savannah Jadis Thorn, O.M. (Second Class), (b. 5 June) is a pure-blood witch of the House of Thorn, as well as an accomplished Minister for Magic within the French Ministry. Savannah is the child of Pandora Thorn and Kristian Walker, is one of five children, as well as another illegitimate child with whom she had poor relations with, and was also a half-breed of mermaid and human. Savannah went on to marry her schoolmate, Jonathan Knight, with whom she had two daughters, also of a pure-blood nature. Savannah was an astounding student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During her sorting, she was declared a hatstall having caused confusion for the sorting hat as to whether to be sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin that took 5 ½ minutes. However, Savannah was sorted into the Ravenclaw house, being the only one of her siblings to have been sorted into another house other than Slytherin. Savannah was noted as having received an Outstanding in all of her O.W.L.s and completed an excessive number of N.E.W.T.s, to which she also completed successfully. After her education, Savannah fulfilled her dream of becoming a professional violinist. However, out of jealousy, a rivalling player cursed Savannah so that she could no longer play the instrument. Following this, Savannah worked her way through the French Ministry of Magic and was offered a position as the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Proceeding this, Savannah took on the role as the French Minister for Magic. Savannah is noted as being an incredibly powerful witch, having one of the highest magical aptitudes and abilities within the entire Thorn family line, having perfected various areas of magic to great ability. She is also known for receiving an Order of Merlin, Second Class, for her participation in the magical community as French Minister for Magic. Although Savannah is a noted half-breed, she does not essentially practice her abilities and projected her talents much further into the magical arts, unlike her sisters. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Savannah is known for her exquisite magical abilities, sarcasm and a high level of intellect. Her stoic personality allows her to maintain a calm, "difficult to read" expression at near all times. Being the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Marseille, Savannah grew up in the midst of court politics as well as magical politics, which she displayed an intrigue for as a result of her curiosity. She is a cunning, Machiavellian, unpredictable, and ruthless manipulator of politics. She is at times capable of putting on a seemingly friendly face with a friendly smile — though her eyes don't smile when her mouth does. The exact inner motivations that drive Savannah are unclear, as are her ultimate goals, though likely derive from her childhood ambitions and yearn for success. Though it appears as if she lacks loyalty and genuine affection, Savannah is devoted to her family and children. Behind her smiles and forced mild manners, Savannah is shrewd and calculating, willing to casually dispose of people who trusted her should that trust be broken or mislaid. She is an extremely intelligent woman, not only a genius at financial matters but at cynically controlling those around her. As Gabrielle observed, she is a powerful figure from a noble House, with a very great skill at befriending and ultimately manoeuvring even greater powerful people than herself and her own family. Magical abilities and skills Savannah, in spite of her half-breed status, is potentially the most powerful witch to have ever been born into the House of Thorn. Savannah quickly rose through the political system, known and feared for both her skill and logic as a witch, her knowledge superior to most magical politicians that questioned her temperament and aptitude. Overall, Savannah adores the craft and enforces it in almost every manner of life. However, following her evacuation that resulted in her fleeing France, Savannah became cold and grew to hate magic, for it being the result of the death of a dear friend and lover. Though gradually over time, Savannah came to rekindle her love for magic and despite the absence of it from her life for many years, Savannah's tongue had not wavered, nor had her craft, and she picked it up with ease. * Amphibious transformation: Savannah, as a half-breed of mermaid and human, is able to transform between an ordinary human appearance and that of a mermaid appearance, by undergoing a quick metamorphosis. Providing that she remains adequately hydrated and returns to the water occasionally, Savannah is perfectly within her ability to live on land for extensive amounts of time. * Aquatic habitation: Savannah is able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment she encounters, including enduring high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. * Enhanced strength,' speed',' '''and' agility': In water, Savannah's powerful and streamlined tail allows her to propel through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace, and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance. Mermaids as a species are noted as being five times faster than a sailfish, the fastest animal in the water. She is also extremely agile and flexible both in water and on land, giving her great flexibility in her overall movement. She also possesses an enhanced form of physical strength, that allows her to overpower much larger beings. * '''Underwater protection': Savannah is also granted the ability to bestow a gift of underwater protection onto an individual by kissing them, that in turn, gives them the ability to breathe underwater for the duration they remain beneath it. Upon returning to the surface, the enchantment is be broken. * Magical mastery: Savannah is noted to be an extremely talented witch and was considered prodigiously skilled whilst still a student at Hogwarts, and her magical mastery was incomparable to any other witch or wizard in the Thorn family lineage. As an adult, Savannah is considered to be the most powerful witch to have lived in the Thorn family tree, having only been compared to her own half-sister, Seraphine, a notorious dark witch, and her great-niece, Regina. In spite of Savannah coming from a family of powerful and strong half-breeds, she is feared by many of her own family, including her siblings and at times, her own mother, who surpasses her children greatly in power and skill. Seraphine, another powerful witch amongst the most powerful and skilled in the Thorn family and undeniably the greatest witch to have been born into the Finnigan family, feared Savannah for her immense skill, power, and talent across various, if not every field of magic known to the wizarding world. Pandora herself claimed that Seraphine pales in comparison to Savannah, in part due to Savannah's ability to sense magic and recognise skill in other prodigious witches and wizards. * Wandless and non-verbal magic: Savannah is highly proficient at both non-verbal and wandless magic, both of which are highly advanced and difficult to perform. She is able to use both simultaneously with relative ease, often for her own personal gain and needs. By using only silent hand gestures, she is able to generate forceful shockwaves to move and otherwise exert force on people and objects. Savannah's talents in wandless magic have since grown tremendously, due to her using a wand for her magic lesser in her adult years as a result of her arthritic and swollen hands that made it difficult to carry a wand. Her magic was often, and remains greatly within the field of both wandless and non-verbal magic, despite having mastered carrying a wand without struggle in her later years. * Dueling: Savannah is noted as being a duelist of tremendous, almost unrivaled skill, likely as a result of her high magical aptitude and skill, in addition to her physically enhanced agility that provides flexible movement in battle. Although Savannah did not practice martial magic in her youth, her dueling style has been described as similar to the art. However, as the Minister for Magic, Savannah was able to hone her skills to match her high potential, which allowed her to become a fully confident, focused, disciplined and versatile master of combative sorcery by the time she was a young adult. However, Savannah's dueling talents did decrease following the curse that caused her hands to become extremely arthritic and swollen, though even in this state, Savannah was still feared and known by many to be a formidable force. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Savannah is particularly skilled in this subject as she was able to achieve an 'Outstanding' in both her O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams. She had mastered the full body-bind curse in her first year and was also extremely able to cast the boggart-banishing spell with relative ease in her third year. Before the time she graduated Hogwarts, Savannah had mastered the stunning spell, impediment jinx, and various other jinxes and hexes that she valued as she ventured into a career at the Ministry of Magic. * Charms: Savannah is known to be extremely accomplished in Charms, having received an 'Outstanding' in both her O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams. In spite of Savannah's dark misdemeanor, she is incredibly proficient in the complex Patronus Charm, capable of casting both a corporeal and non-corporeal Patronus. Her corporeal Patronus takes the form of a raven. She is able to cast a variety of powerful enchantments, such as when she magically animated the shrubbery to life in order to incapacitate Sasha in her wild youth, or when she enchanted the mirror in her office at the French Ministry to spy on any interlopers that may have intruded. She is extremely accomplished and knowledgeable in the use of defensive spells, even the most advanced, as while she was the French Minister of Magic, Savannah was indirectly in charge of controlling the protective measures of the ministry and all of those who worked and visited there. * Potions: Savannah is also knowledgeable and accomplished in Potions, according to her younger brother, Niklaus, who Savannah tutored through his O.W.L that he managed to achieve an 'Outstanding' in. * Transfiguration: Savannah is exceptionally proficient in the field of Transfiguration, and her ability and knowledge on the area of Human Transfiguration were sufficient to transform herself into an exact replica of Renata Sparrow, a member of the French Ministry of Magic. * Dark Arts: Savannah had a passion for the Dark Arts from a young age and is especially talented with curses and hexes, or so some believed. Savannah shows a keen interest in learning all aspects and fields of magic, admiring the capabilities and depth of the Dark Arts that most other areas did not hold. Although she, whilst working within the Ministry, did not abuse the art, she has practiced further post-leaving the Ministry. * Apparition: Savannah is highly adept in Apparition, being able to Apparate silently, a skill of its own rarity. She can transport herself from one place to another with extreme precision, even mid-movement or when in extreme action. Savannah received her license immediately upon taking her first Apparition test. * Legilimency '''and '''Occlumency: Savannah is also infamous for her talents as both a legilimens and an occlumens. As an individual, Savannah is already shown to be highly perceptive and somewhat skilled in 'clairvoyance', known to the magical world as legilimency. Savannah is able to penetrate the minds of others, a skill she learned prior to becoming the Minister for Magic, which she felt would be a useful tool to use in both magical politics and in the environment of her own home. In addition to this, Savannah also learnt the art of occlumency, the protection of one's own mind against the power of legilimency. Being a Minister that undoubtedly was half-breed, at the time when the species of the Thorn family was hidden to the public, Savannah thought it most wise to protect not only her own secrets but the family secret from any foes or potential enemies that sought to uncover secrets to destroy Savannah and potentially, the House of Thorn. * Divination: In addition to Savannah's talents as both a legilimens and occlumens, her precognitive abilities within divination were also particularly strong and potent. From a young age, Savannah became infamous for her predictions that often quickly and truthfully came to pass. She studied the subject at both O.W.L. and N.E.W.T level, and practiced it greatly into her adulthood, though was unable to predict the path her future eventually took. * Study of Ancient Runes: Savannah, having studied ancient runes at both O.W.L and N.E.W.T level, is sufficiently knowledgeable and skilled in the ability to read ancient runes. Savannah owns several copies of Banshee an Droichid, one of which is written completely in Runes. Her ability to read and understand the runic language was shown in her extensive notes that frame the pages of the book, many of which are simply translations into the English language; a study method she used to practice her knowledge during her exams. * Herbology: A natural skill demonstrated across the Thorn family, Savannah is also known for her talents in herbology and in other fields of magic, such as charms, that concern agriculture and the manipulation of plant life and the earth by a magical means. Savannah studied Herbology at both O.W.L and N.E.W.T level, though she did doubt whether taking Herbology to N.E.W.T level was beneficial enough for her aspiring career, which in truth, was not, though due to Savannah's innate skill for the subject, she found it with great ease to continue her studies in the subject whilst still a student at Hogwarts. * Alchemy: Savannah is considered a moderately talented alchemist, showing very little interest in the subject despite having elected to study the subject at N.E.W.T level, where she achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' opposed to her regular higher grades. She does, however, find great interest in the Philosopher's Stone, which originally inspired her to study the topic at a higher level. * Arithmancy: Savannah is known for her talent, skill, and interest in arithmancy that comes greatly into union with her intuitive personality and high level of intellect. Being that arithmancers predict the future through the use of numerology, Savannah finds great appreciation in making predictions on an intellectual and academic basis opposed to Divination, which is built upon intuition and feeling. * Astronomy: Savannah studied this subject at both O.W.L and N.E.W.T level where she achieved an 'Outstanding' both times and is known to have perfected the precise locations of the Lynx, Mensa and Monoceros constellations in her third year, three of the most difficult constellations to see. * History of Magic: Savannah became interested in the history of the wizarding world from a young age, finding a passion in the magical arts as opposed to her talents as a half-breed. Before starting Hogwarts, she purchased several books, including A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, which she read and rehearsed by the time her teaching in the subject had begun. Savannah earned an 'Oustanding' O.W.L and N.E.W.T in the subject, which was considered difficult to achieve, due to how boring the class was considered to be by the other students of Hogwarts. * Violin: * Logical thinking and intelligence: * Leadership skills: * Political skills: Savannah learnt her political skills from her mother, a maestro in both muggle and magical politics, that allowed Savannah to rule as an efficient and methodical Minister. Although Savannah faced many issues during her time as Minister for Magic, they were not the result of her political skills, but the result of the prejudice of the French wizarding community towards a British citizen acting as their Minister. The French Ministry of Magic recognised * Multilinguist: Savannah is an adept linguist, having the ability to speak various languages, courtesy of her own broad intelligence as well as the teachings of her mother, another multilinguist. Savannah can speak various languages fluently, including English, French, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin, Swedish, Ancient Runes and Latin. She is also known to be able to speak the various languages and dialects of France, likely due to her position as the former French Minister for Magic. This includes Alsatian, Basque, as well as various types of French-based creole. Like her mother, Savannah could also read Mermish, Gobbledegook, and Russian. Possessions * Mary: * Ebony wood wand: * Thorn family necklace: * Self-Writing Quill: At some point following Savannah's audition to attend the Royal Academy of Music, where she was cursed by her competitor, Esther Barnicle, which resulted in Savannah's hands to become extremely arthritic and swollen, she came into the possession of a self-writing quill that would write whatever Savannah wished it to write, similar to that of a quick-quotes quill though not for the purpose of journalism. Relationships Family Parents Yvaine Thorn Yves-Thierry Thorn Veronica Thorn Niklaus Thorn Seraphine Finnigan Jonathan Knight Children Lattice Malfoy-Potter Hugo Prothero Etymology In English the meaning of the name Savannah 'is ''from the open plain. The word comes from Zabana, which in the Taino language (Native American) means open plain. Savannah's middle name, '''Jadis,' '''comes from the French word jadis, defining ''long ago, of old ''or Persian jadu ''witch. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes * Savannah's theme song is Take Control by Kodaline. * Savannah's specialised soundtrack, titled silent running, can be found on 8tracks. * During her Hogwarts years, Savannah studied the mandatory subjects necessary for O.W.L.s, as well as an optional two of Divination and Study of Ancient Runes. For her N.E.W.T exams, she studied a total of ten subjects, including Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Study of Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, Divination and Alchemy. Trivia * Savannah's model, Àstrid, also portrays a mermaid on Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, which provides the mermaid photographs that are used for Savannah. * Savannah's adult model, Ana Ularu, portrays West in NBC's Emerald City, a character that heavily inspires Savannah as both an adolescent and adult witch. * Savannah is also heavily inspired by Mary, Queen of Scots, particularly from CW's Reign. Category:Third Generation Category:Dark Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-breeds Category:Hatstalls Category:House of Thorn Category:Knight family Category:Legilimens Category:Mains Category:Married Individuals Category:Mermaids Category:Ministry Staff Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Musicians Category:Nobility Category:Occlumens Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Ravenclaw Category:Slug Club Category:Socialites Category:Walker family Gallery Savannah ravenclaw 1.jpg|Savannah as a Hogwarts student Savannah mermaid.jpg|Savannah as a mermaid Sav 01.jpg Sav gif 01.gif Sav gif 04.gif Sav gif 02.gif Sav gif 03.gif Sav gif 05.gif Savannah adult.jpg|Savannah as an adult Sav adult 01.gif Sav adult 02.gif Sav adult.jpg Sav adult 03.gif Sav adult 04.gif Sav adult 05.gif Sav adult 06.gif sav adult 07.png Sav adult 08.gif Sav adult 09.gif Sav adult 10.gif Sav adult 11.gif Sav adult 12.gif Sav adult 13.gif Sav adult 14.gif|Savannah using the shield charm, 'protego', to shield an explosive within the French Ministry Sav adult 15.png|Savannah as the Minister for Magic Sav adult 16.gif|Savannah performing an ancient magical ritual